Jasper and Edward lost love and friend reunion
by NewYorkGurl25
Summary: Jasper and Edward find out that Carlisle god-daughters are their lost love and friend and are then reunited with them.
1. Meeting the new people

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Cast expect for Amber Potter, Joey Parker, Jordan Parker, Aimi-Aine Hales, Oliver Potter, Selena Montez, Zachary Potter, Suki Hales-Whitlock, Jayden Hales-Whitlock.

Pairings: Alice/Edward, Amber/Zachary, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Renée, Emmett/??, Bella/Joey, Jacob/Leah, Jasper/Haley, Jessica/Jordan, Mike/Lauren, Oliver/Selena,

One day: Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper were sitting at their table in the cafeteria when some new people walked in. Their names were Amber Potter, Joey Parker, Jordan Parker, Aimi-Aine Hales, Oliver Potter, Rosalie Hales, Selena Montez, Zachary Potter, Suki Hales-Whitlock, Jayden Hales-Whitlock.

They walk to the nearest empty table which is not that far from where the others are.

Bella turns to Alice " Wow they are very beautiful, especially the blonde one and the copper one who have children on their laps" " yeah you right Bella, look here they come" (Joey and Rosalie walk over) " Hello, we were wondering if any of you are related to Carlisle Cullen and if so could you give this to him" (They nod their heads) "Thanks" (Hands it to Alice) (They walk away)

With Alice and co: " Ali what is it babe" "Edward it seems that my father forgot to mention that his god-daughters were attending here and that they are elves" "Wow, who" " The blonde one is called Rosalie Hales and the copper one is her twin Aimi-Aine Hales and her children Jayden Hales-Whitlock, Suki Hales-Whitlock" "Wow, lets head home to tell Esme" " Yeah lets go now" " Ok, maybe we should invite Rosalie, Joey, Aimi-Aine, Suki and Jayden to come with us" "yeah you right Bella" "Lets go over to them" (walk over to the other table)

With Rosalie and Company: " Sis did you stutter just then when you gave them the note" "yeah majorly Gigi" " Here they come Gi" "Thanks Joey for the warning" (spots the Cullens walking over) " Hello" "Hi we would like to introduce ourselves, this is Alice Cullen (pixie girl), her brother Emmett (big muscle guy), his best friend Jasper Whitlock-Cullen (the blonde one), his brother Edward Masen-Whitlock (the bronze guy) and I am Bella Swan" "Hi nice to meet you, I am Joey Parker (brown eyes), this is my twin Jordan Parker (hazel eyes), his best friend (red haired) Oliver Potter, his brother (chestnut brown hair) Zachary Potter, his wife (blonde hair, brown eyes) Amber Potter, her best friend Selena Montez (brown hair), her friend Rosalie Hales (the blonde who gave the note), her twin Aimi-Aine Hales (copper head one) and Aimi- Aine twin children Jayden Hales-Whitlock, and Suki Hales-Whitlock"


	2. Reunion in the cafeteria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Cast expect for Amber Potter, Joey Parker, Jordan Parker, Aimi-Aine Hales, Oliver Potter, Selena Montez, Zachary Potter, Suki Hales-Whitlock, Jayden Hales-Whitlock.

Pairings: Alice/Edward, Amber/Zachary, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Renée, Emmett/??, Bella/Joey, Jacob/Leah, Jasper/Haley, Jessica/Jordan, Mike/Lauren, Oliver/Selena,

Few minutes later Edward turns to Rosalie and her sister and said " What, Gigi, Rose what are you doing here we thought you were dead" " same here Eddie, we thought you and Jasper were" " It is so nice to hear you girls call me that, I try to get Ali, Emmett to call me Ed or Edward but not Eddie as it was yours and Rose nickname for me Gigi" " Aww" (They hug Edward) (Jasper turns to Rosalie and Haley) " Oh my word is that you Rose" " Yes Jasper" "Wow what happened" "We will tell you later" " Rose is that my Baby Brie" " Yes" " Baby Brie" " Jase is that you" "Yes" " we were told you were dead" " I will tell you when we get to Carlisle but first I want a hug and kiss from my wife" "Sorry" (Haley runs to his arms and kiss him, the children turn to their aunt) " Aunty Rose who is mama kissing" "That Jayden, Suki is your father" "Ah" (Haley and Jasper broke apart) " Jase I have some people who would like to meet you, JJ and Suki come here and meet your papa" "what I have children" " yes I had found out I was pregnant when you went to war" (Jasper pulls her back into his arms, but smiles at his children )

Alice, Emmett, Bella are shocked and turn to Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Aimi, Jayden, Suki " Wow Jasper, Edward you have a lot of explaining to do" "Sorry Alice, Emmett, Bella, I was married to Aimi when I was a human before the war" "Hang on was married" "ok is married to Aimi, but I do not know how Edward met them" Edward starts to speak " Well I met them when my parent's told me that their best friends were bringing their family to visit and could I hang out with the children, so since that day we were best friends and I became their protective brother and honourary uncle to the twins" "wow we get it now" " Right well we were going to head home to Carlisle house and we thought maybe Joey, Rose and yourself, Baby Brie would like to join us" "umm I do nor know as it is our first day" "Rose maybe it is best if we do, I am getting seriously frustrated with all the glares and looks in this cafeteria" "yeah you are right sis lets get out of here" Aren't I always" "Haha"

Outside: The Cullens turn to Rose and Aimi "What do you mean you got seriously frustrated with the glares and looks" " Well it seems that the other girls and boys of the cafeteria thought it was ok to constantly stare at us whilst we were talking" " Oh so you do not like the staring" " No its just it was annoying that they would either glare at Rose and I because we hugged Edward and kissed Jasper or they would stare at us like love sick puppies who have lost their mums" It is kind of disturbing" " Well I think the majority of people are shocked that we would talk to the new people as we keep ourselves to ourselves and the only person who was able to converse with us was Bella so maybe they thought it was odd that we would talk to you guys or hug and kiss you as we not all that affectionate with people other than our families and Bella" " Ah we see, so because of your seclusion from the others they think it is right to constantly stare and glare at us." " Who" " Gi remember the two girls in our lesson" "yes Jessica and Lauren" " yes well it seems that Lauren and Jessica were the ones who were glaring at us in the cafeteria" "Ah Bi arches" " yes you got in one" " lets go we nearly there"


	3. At the cullens house

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Cast expect for Amber Potter, Joey Parker, Jordan Parker, Aimi-Aine Hales, Oliver Potter, Selena Montez, Zachary Potter, Suki Hales-Whitlock, Jayden Hales-Whitlock.

Pairings: Alice/Edward, Amber/Zachary, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Renée, Emmett/??, Bella/Joey, Jacob/Leah, Jasper/Haley, Jessica/Jordan, Mike/Lauren, Oliver/Selena,

At the Cullens house:- "Mum,Dad we have some visitors" said Alice. "coming Alice" (Few minutes later enters a women with caramel hair, pale skin and a male who has blonde hair and looks like Edward) "What is it Alice" " Mum, Dad I would like to introduce you to some friends of ours" "This Joey Parker, Rosalie Hale, Aimi-Aine Hales, Suki Liliya Arwen Hale-Whitlock, Jayden Jackson Alexander Hale-Whitlock; Rose, Joey, Gigi, children this is Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen" (They spot their god-father) "Carlisle" " Rosalie Brooke Andromeda Hale and Haley Aimi-Aine Lalita Hale what are you doing here, not that I am happy to see you, it just I have not seen you in over 2 centuries" "It's ok, we got to explain the kids and how we know Edward and Jasper to the others so we may aswell explain it to you and Aunty Esme" (They turn to the others) (The Story)

"Back in about 1800's we lived in Texas, my family and I (Logan, father; mother Aurora; brother Alan; Rosalie and I) were living next door to the Whitlocks who consisted of : Alexander, father; Elysia, mother; Jasper and his sister Ava" " Ava and Jasper were around our age so the parents decided that we would hang out, we were all between the ages of 15 to 17, of course Jasper and my sister hit it off as soon as they met and were inseparable, that before he decided to go to war, Jasper and Haley got married, then a few months later we got a knock on our door saying that Jasper had died, my sister fainted and we as the families found out that she was pregnant, so we moved from Texas to Chicago where we knew our godfather was working" "Aww bless you Gigi" (Haley is trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes) "This is where we met Edward as his parents told him that their best friends were bringing their families to visit and if we could all hang out, so since that day we were best friends and he became our protective brother and honorary uncle to the children until Spanish Influenza hit and we had to move back to Albuquerque" "But we do not know is how they are alive" " Ok lets tell our story"

(Carlisle starts to talk) " Well Haley, Brooke you know that I am a vampire" "Yeah we have been hunting with you as we Elves have too" "well my coven is also vampires" "Jase, Eddie is that what happened" "Yeah" (Edward tells his tale, then Jasper also) "Wow no wonder you are more stunning then when we first met you" "Thanks Rose" "Yeah cheers is Baby Brie ok" "I think she is speechless and is trying to put everything in her head" "oh what do you mean" "Well look at her point she just found out that her husband and surrogate brother are alive and are turned in to vampires and it is a bit overwhelming so she is trying to get her head sorted out" "oh ok so we need to leave her for a bit" " (They turn to Bella, Emmett and Alice) "So what are your stories" " They all explain their stories of how they became a vampire expect Bella).


	4. Talents, Carlisle Stories, Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Cast expect for Amber Potter, Joey Parker, Jordan Parker, Aimi-Aine Hales, Oliver Potter, Selena Montez, Zachary Potter, Suki Hales-Whitlock, Jayden Hales-Whitlock.

Pairings: Alice/Edward, Amber/Zachary, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Renée, Emmett/??, Bella/Joey, Jacob/Leah, Jasper/Haley, Jessica/Jordan, Mike/Lauren, Oliver/Selena,

A Few minutes later Haley becomes more aware of her surroundings. "Sorry guys my mind sometimes get too complicated and it takes a while to sort it out" "Are you ok Baby Brie" "yeah" "good" (Rosalie starts to question about powers of vampires) "So do any of you have any talents ie: like Gigi here can do 3 things; 1 emotion, 2 view the future by staying on 1 person and 3 manipulate their minds to do what is their safest bet" "Really" (Rosalie and Haley nod) "Wow" "Also we have the gift of beauty in the eyes of the elves" "Wow" "Gigi is also known in elvish as Ancalimë which means Goddess/Women of Great Light, so she can use her beauty to posses light in dark times" "I love my wife" (Kisses Haley) "Oh no we now have to people who can read emotions, what about you Rose" "I do not have a talent like that" "oh never mind" "So do any of you have talents like my sister" " Well Edward can read minds, Jasper can read emotions and Alice can see the future and myself am immune to human blood" "We knew that uncle, wow that is where the comment came from Emmett" "Yes"

(Turning to Carlisle) " So how is Rose and Haley you god children Carlisle" "Well their parents were Ginevra Ray and her husband Haarold Hales were my human wife cousin so when they were born their parents asked my wife and me to be their godparents, so we did and if I remember they died in 1939 when WWII came about" "Oh no that is awful" "yeah so Haley and Rosalie went to live with their aunt and uncle in Albuquerque and I never saw them until now" " Ah we get it now sorry that you have not seen them" "But I want to know how they started calling Esme Aunty Esme" "Well I said I never saw them until now, I have been writing to them so through our letters I had written that after their godmother died I remarried to Esme and that we are vampires and since then they have been calling her Aunty Esme every time they write to me it always starts with Dear Uncle Carlisle and Aunty Esme" "Ah that is so sweet" (Joey, the children, Rose and Haley stomach starts to rumble) " Rose, Haley do you want anything to eat we can make something" "umm if it is ok with you and Uncle Carlisle , Aunty Esme" "Dear it is no problem, I am sure Bella and Alice will run to the shops and get some supplies for the children" " Yes Esme we will come on Bella I want to get some supplies for my niece and nephew" "Niece and Nephew Alice" "Well since you are married to Jasper and Jasper is my adopted brother it is fair to say that I am their aunt and Edward, Emmett are their uncles and Carlisle and Esme are their surrogate grandparents." "ok if you insist Alice than yes they are" (Alice and Bella ran outside to the Porsche and went to grab supplies)

Few hours later: Everyone has eaten either a proper meal or have hunted, they are now waiting for Alice and Bella to get home with the supplies for the children. "Now you guys can stay here if you want" "Well Uncle Carlisle we would love to but we only live next door in that other big mansion we inherited from my father side of the family" "Well that is not a problem how many live in the house" "Well there is Joey, his brother Jordan, Oliver Potter, his brother Zachary, Zachary wife Amber, Oliver fiancée Selena, Rosalie, Jayden, Suki and myself." "Wow"

Alice and Bella walk through with bags and bags of shopping, for the children,


End file.
